The Gentle Darkness
by Digimonking99
Summary: When Hikaru applies for Duel Academy, he thinks that he'll just have a normal school year filled with boring classes and fun duels. Boy is he wrong. Follow Hikaru as he helps to protect the world from people who want to destroy it. But what is the great secret that has plagued Hikaru for years, and what does it have to do with an ancient,long dead king? And why is it so dangerous?


**Hey guys(and girls) welcome to the first chapter my newest story. Now, I won't say much, but there will be cards in this story that I have designed myself. Whenever one of these pops up, I will have something at the end of the chapter that will have the basics.(Atk,Def,Lvl,etc.) **

**Now, read on and please forgive any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

The young teen stood near the wall. His face had a small scar above his right eye and his brown eyes surveyed the arena in front of him. He had salt and pepper colored hair that went to his mid back, and spiked downwards. He looked like he was part Egyptian, or Middle Eastern. He wore a loose black shirt and a pair of green cargo shorts.

He watched the multiple Dual Monsters matches going on below, most of them finishing up. He was waiting for when he would be called up, which was getting harder tod o as the time passed. He had waited for this day for months. The final exam for those who wanted to get into Duel Academy.

He caught the sight of a boy with brown hair and eyes running into the building at the last minute. The boy smirked as the final ongoing match finished.

"Will Hikaru Bakura please go to field number 4." A voice blared over the loudspeaker, and the boy, now identified as Hikaru, walked down to the field. The duel proctor stood at one end of the field.

"So you're Hikaru, I hear that you got the highest score on the written test," the man paused momentarily, "100." Exclamations of shock rose in the audience, but Hikaru was unaffected.

"I aced an exam, that is true, but a piece of paper cannot be used to judge a duelist." Hikaru stated with a small smile, "It is how they perform in battle that a duelist's true colors are shown. A person can have the worst grades imaginable, and yet they could be a great duelist." Hikaru's small speech gained a nod of approval from the proctor.

"Wise words, but enough chit-chat. Let's start the duel!" The man activated his duel disk and Hikaru placed his on his left arm.

At first it just seemed like a blue pad with a touch screen, but he tapped a button and a holographic blade appeared in front of the pad, forming the shape of a duel disk's blade. The green blade was solid and had a black strip in the middle to place cards on. A compartment opened up at the end of the pad near his hand and he placed a deck of cards into it.*

-Up in the Stands-

The brown haired boy, who was named Jaden Yuki, sat next to a blue haired boy with gray eyes, and a black haired boy with dark gray eyes. The blue haired boy was short and named Syrus, while the black haired boy was named Bastion. Syrus and Jaden stared in awe at Hikaru's Duel Disk, while Bastion had an impressed look on his face.

"That duel disk looks so cool!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder where he got it." Jaden agreed.

"He probably made it himself." Bastion informed the two, "I've never seen a Duel Disk like that one, and with his intellect it wouldn't be too difficult to build."

-Back on the Field-

"I'll go first," The proctor said after he and Hikaru had drawn five cards. He drew a card and looked at his hand for a few seconds. "I place Baby Dragon in Attack Mode.

**[Baby Dragon, Level Three. Atk: 1200, Def: 700.]**

"I then place two cards facedown and end my turn." The proctor said and Hikaru drew a card. He stared intently at his hand. No one else noticed the spirit standing beside him.

It looked like an ordinary man except he was slightly see through. He had spiky white hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing the same clothes that Hikaru was currently wearing, except he also wore a green jacket over the shirt.

"You have drawn a good hand." The spirit stated, "You know what to do?" Hikaru nodded and whispered,

"Of course, Yami. This'll be a piece of cake." He then looked at the duel proctor, "I play the spell card: Gagaga Academy Emergency Network. If my opponent has a monster on his field while I control none I can special summon one 'Gagaga' monster from my deck. Come on out Gagaga Girl!"

On the field, a girl appeared on Hikaru's side of the field. She had blonde hair, partially covered by a black hat shaped somewhat like a magician's hat. She had pink eyes and a black dress that had some pink at the bottom. She had a long pink scarf and a large bow of the same color also. In her left hand she held a cell phone with a keychain attached, which had two skulls at the end.

**[Gagaga Girl, Level Three. Atk: 1000, Def: 800]**

To everyone's surprise she floated over to Hikaru and began to rub her cheek against his. Yami smirked at Hikaru's red face, before Hikaru told Gagaga girl to get back to the field. She pouted, but obliged.

-Stands-

"No way!" Syrus shouted, "Is that Dark Magician Girl!?"

"No," Bastion replied calmly, "Even though they appear to be similar, Hikaru said that she was called Gagaga Girl. What I'm more curious about is how she appears to be solid, holograms are made of light, thusly they cannot be touched."

"Maybe it has to do with his awesome duel disk." Jaden suggested. Bastion didn't reply as he continued to watch the duel.

-Field-

"But I'm not done yet," Hikaru said, "Since Gagaga girl was special summoned, I can still normal summon this turn. I play Eria the Water Charmer in Attack Mode."

Next to Gagaga Girl, a new girl appeared in a plume of cascading water which quickly dispersed. She had long blue hair and sapphire-blue eyes. She wore a brown cloak over a green shirt and black dress. She held a staff in her right hand, with a hook at the top. This made it look almost like a shepherd's crook, if it wasn't for the water droplet shape hanging from the middle of the hook. Hovering beside her was something that resembled a baby crocodile.

**[Eria the Water Charmer, Level Three. Atk: 500, Def: 1500]**

"Impressive, you've managed to summon two monster out onto your field in one turn." The proctor noted, "But neither one of them has enough attack points to take on my Baby Dragon."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm not done yet. I play the spell card: Level Up. When this card is played all the monsters on the field gain one level."

**[Gagaga girl, Level 3****—4. Eria the Water Charmer, Level 3—4. Baby Dragon, Level 3—4.]**

"But still, none of their attack points have changed." The proctor pointed out and Hikaru smirked.

"Of course, but now that I have two level-four spellcaster monsters out on my field, I can bring out one of my most powerful cards."

-Stands-

A blonde haired, brown eyed girl stood next to a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"What do you think he means?" The girl, known as Alexis, asked.

"I would have though he was going to use them to tribute summon a high level monster, but he could have done that without changing their level." The boy, who was named Zane, replied. Alexis hummed in thought.

-Field-

"Is that so?" Asked the proctor, "Show me what you got." Hikaru held up a spell card from his hand. It showed two colored orbs flying upwards in a spiral.

"I play the spell card: Soul Merge. This card allows me to Soul Summon a monster from my extra deck. Each Soul Monster has a different requirement in order to be summoned. And it's time to show you mine. Go!" Both of Hikaru's monsters began to glow before transforming into orbs of light, one violet and the other one azure. The soared upwards, going in a spiral until they met at the top. They combined into a single larger orb that floated back down and began to change shape.

Once the light died down, a new figure was standing on Hikaru's field. It was a beautiful young woman clothed in a robe with intricate floral patterns on the back along with the kanji: **希望**. She wore a dark blue shirt that exposed her midriff and kept her entire chest covered. She had a pair of loose gray trousers on too. Her long honey colored hair flowed to her waist, two strands framing her face. A serene smile was etched upon her face. In her right hand she held a wooden staff with a large crystal orb on top. Finally she had a necklace with two gems around her neck.

At the sight of her, many of the guys in the stands stared at the recently summoned monster, if you could even call her that. Most of them were immediately hit by the nearest girl.

"Meet one of my favorite cards, Hope Sorceress. But don't be fooled by her charms, because she has quite the punch." Hikaru introduced.

**[Hope Sorceress, Tier 4. Atk: 2400, Def: 2150]**

"Now, show them your power, Hope. Attack Baby Dragon!" Hope Sorceress held out her staff and the crystal on top glowed. A ball of light formed in front of her and was then thrown at Baby Dragon, destroying it.

_Procter: 4000—2800_

_Hikaru: 4000_

"I have to admit that you've impressed me," The proctor mentioned, "A rare feat that very few have accomplished." Hikaru ended his turn waited for his opponent to make his move. The proctor drew a card and put in his hand. He concealed a grin.

"I play the field spell, Rising Air Current!" The area around the two duelist changed so that they were standing on two rock columns. A strong wind blew through the area. The proctor continued, "Then I'll summon Blue-Winged Crown!" A large blue bird appeared on the field. It had red feathers on its head that looked almost like wisps of flames. And because of the effect of the field spell, it gained 500 attack points.

**[Blue-Winged Crown, Level 4. Atk: 1600—2100, Def: 1200—800]**

"Now, attack Hope Sorceress!" The proctor commanded and the bird flew at Hope Sorceress, but was destroyed due to having less attack points.

_Proctor: 2800–2500_

_Hikaru: 4000_

"Why would you send your weaker monster to attack mine?" Hikaru questioned.

"So I could due this," He announced and activated one of his face downs, "I activate the trap card, Revenge of the Fallen. When one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." A ghostly image of Blue-Winged Crown appeared on the field and dove straight for Hikaru. He braced himself for the impact and took the blow to his life points silently.

_Hikaru: 4000—1900_

_Proctor: 2500_

"This trap also allows me to summon a monster with the same attribute as my destroyed monster from my hand in defense mode." The proctor continued. He then summoned a monster called Air Armor Ninja, who looked any ordinary ninja.

**[Air Armor Ninja, Level 4. Atk: 1400—1800, Def: 1400—1000]**

The proctor ended his turn and Hikaru quickly drew a card. He looked at the card he had just drawn and smirked.

"This match is about to be over. I summon Defender, the Magical Knight in attack mode." A knight with blue and gold armor appeared on the field. A giant shield was in his left hand, and a sword in his right.

**[Defender, the Magical Knight, Level 4. Atk: 1600, Def: 2000]**

"Hope Sorceress, attack Air Armor Ninja!" The ninja was destroyed in a blast of light, courtesy of Hope Sorceress, "But there's one more surprise in store for you. Ya see, the souls that are merged to create the Soul Monsters don't just go away, they stick around in the form of Soul Gems. And by getting rid of one, I can activate Hope's special abilty: When she attacks a monster inn defense mode, by discarding one Soul Gem, she inflicts piercing damage." One of the jewels in Hope Sorceress's necklace glowed before turning a dull gray, and the damage to the proctor's life points took place.

_Proctor: 2500—1100_

_Hikaru: 1900_

"And finally, I'll attack you directly with Defender." The armored knight charged forward and swiped his sword down, elimanating e rest of the proctor's life points.

_Proctor: 1100—0_

_Hikaru: 1900(Win!)_

Hikaru turned off his duel disk and walked over to the proctor and shook his hand.

"Great duel, it was a lot of fun." Hikaru congratulated.

"Indeed, I have not had such an interesting duel in years. You are more than ready for Duel Academy." And with that, the crowd applauded, and Hikaru made his way up the stands. He soon was up near the top, standing next to Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion.

"That was a great duel." Jaden said, "Especially with that cool Soul Summoning thing you did. I can't wait for my chance."

"Uh, Jaden, Hikaru was the last duel." Syrus informed, making Jaden jump back in surprise. Luckily, they still allowed him to take the exam, and so Jaden made his way down. He faced one of the teachers of Duel Academy, someone named Dr. Crowler. Hikaru couldn't tell whether he was male or female.

"The Ancient Egyptians wore less makeup than that freak." Yami pointed out, his arms crossed over his chest. Hikaru agreed.

Crowler apparently was using his own deck so that we he could beat Jaden and send him back home. Jaden used an Elemental Hero deck that Hikaru knew the brunette trusted just like Hikaru trusted his own deck. And when Crowler played his rare card, Ancient Gear Golem, Jade was able to use the ability of a Winged Kuriboh he had summoned to buy himself another turn.

Using that, he was able to use Polymerization to fuse together his Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create FlameWingman. Jaden then played the field spell, Skyscraper, and used it to destroy Ancient Gear Golem. Then Wingman's ability kicked into play and Crowler took Golem's attack points as damage to his life points, thus ending the duel.

Soon after, all those who had passed were told to meet back at the arena in the morning to get to Duel Academy. Hikaru smiled at the thought of finally getting to Duel Academy.

* * *

**Okay guys so here's the first chapter of my new story. Now, throughout this story, there will be cards that I have made just for this story. Here are the new cards in this chapter:**

**Soul Merge: A new spell card that is used to summon Soul Monsters by fusing the souls of monsters on the field.**

**Hope Sorceress: A tier 4, LIGHT attribute, Spellcaster type monster. She has 2400 attack and 2150 defense. She is one of the new Soul Monsters. Requires two, level four, Spellcaster type monster. By using one Soul Gem, when attacking a monster in defense mode, apply piercing damage.**

**Revenge of the Fallen: A trap card that activates when a player's monster is destroyed in battle. It makes the player's opponent take damage equal to the attack points of a monster destroyed. Secondly, it allows the player to special summon a monster of the same attribute to the field in defense mode.**

**The Soul Summoning is a new type of summoning that I invented for this story. It is partially inspired by Xyz summoning in the fact that the monster used to summon a monster stick around in a different form. Also, instead of levels, Soul Monsters have Tiers, and the requirements to summon each monster is different. **

**More of the mechanics will be delved into later, but if you have a question put it in a review and I will answer it as best as I can. Also, five points to whoever can guess Hiakru's mom.**


End file.
